Love and Life's Trials
by ndubs
Summary: Bella Swan lives a life of luxury in New York, but she has a secret that only one person knows. Edward Cullen is the youngest CEO of a major company in New York and he knows the secret of a certain elite socialite. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So this wasn't originally Twilight, I literally just changed the names so it would be. Review please! Debating whether or not to continue this..**

* * *

A girl of moderate stature was standing at her locker, staring blankly at the row of books in front of her. As she tried to remember what books were needed for that weekend's homework, a girl called to her from down the hallway.

"Hey Bella! Are you going tonight?"

The girl, looked up from her locker to the girl now standing in front of her. "Hey Sam, Not sure yet, I'll text you later tonight." With that she grabbed the last book she needed and turned to leave. As she proceeded down the hall, she paid attention only to the phone in front of her, reading all the e-mails and texts she had missed during the school day.

Bella Swan was born on December 14, 1992 in New York City, to Charles and Renee Swan. She had no siblings and lived a lavish life. She attends the Convent of the Sacred Heart, and is now in her final year of high school. She is approximately 5'5, has long brown hair that seems to have been curled to perfection. Her blue eyes pierce through everything she looks at, something, which has aided her in gaining immense popularity in her class. Although she has a limitless amount of money at her disposal and girls dying to be her friends, she leads a simple life. She avoids attending parties, she doesn't drink every night, she has a close group of five friends and she keeps to herself. Some may claim to know exactly who she is, but there is only one person in the world that actually knows everything. This one person is also the one she has dreaded seeing, though she knows she will eventually.

She walked out of the doors to the school and towards the stairs that led down to the sidewalk. Were she not so engrossed in her phone however, she would have noticed the 2 men in black suits standing at the top of the stairs. As she approached the top of the stairs she put her phone away and looked up. On the street in front of her were two men in black suits standing in front of what in her opinion was an obnoxiously ostentatious limo. She looked to either side of her to see if there was any way she could avoid what was waiting for her, but one look at the men on either side of her proved that she had no choice.

As she reached the last step, one of the men stepped closer to the limo and opened a door for her. "Miss Swan." The man holding the door open nodded his head at her.

"What does he want?" The tremble in her voice was barely noticeable, but the way she gripped her bag made her discomfort apparent.

"Just get in the car Miss Swan."

After a look at the four men who were inconspicuously blocking her, she resolved to face her fate. As soon as she was settled in the car two of the men got in on either side of her. "Is this going to take long, John? I have things that need to get done." She was feigning impatience, but John made no physical response to her words. "I wouldn't count on following up on your plans this weekend, Miss Swan." His words only increased her anxiety. In an effort to get some form of rescue from the predicament she found herself in, she pulled out her phone. "I guess I should cancel them then." Her phone was ripped from her hands before she could even open her inbox. "No phones, Miss Swan."

"Seriously? What am I going to do? Let me just cancel my plans. My parents are going to get worried you know." She was grasping at straws at this point. "We both know they won't worry about your whereabouts, Miss Swan." He was right on that point, her parents always assumed that if she wasn't home she was out with friends, no matter the duration of her absence. Her friends often assumed the opposite. No one would notice if she disappeared for the weekend. He knew this, and was now taking advantage of it.

"Miss Swan, I'm afraid we're also going to have to take your laptop."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She laughed humorlessly.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Swan. Mr. Masen wants to take all necessary precautions."

"Tell Mr. Masen he can go fuck himself." She said heatedly, while pulling her computer out of her bag. "How the fuck did he even know I have my laptop?" She exclaimed.

"I can't be sure Miss Swan." She sat in-between the two men silently for the rest of the drive, which only lasted ten minutes.

When they arrived, John got out and held his hand out for Bella to take. She grudgingly accepted it and stepped out of the car. In front of her was one of the many skyscrapers present in New York. She walked into the building; John and his friend following close behind. Knowing what to do, she headed towards the elevators and pressed the up arrow. She turned around right as the elevator arrived. "I know the drill, John. I can take it from here." Nodding reluctantly he allowed her to get into the elevator herself. "We'll be watching, Miss Swan." He said as the doors closed.

She pressed the button for the 8th floor. His office was on the 73rd floor, but her guess was that she could find an empty office and make the call before any of his men caught her. As the elevator dinged, she sprinted down the hall looking for any office with a phone. She found one quickly and grabbed frantically at the phone. "Come on, come on, come on." She chanted as the phone rang. "Hi, you've reached-" She hung up before the answering machine could finish and dialed another number. It rang once, twice, three times before someone finally picked up. "Hello?"

A hand clamped around her mouth and another took the phone from her hand and hung it up. "You should have just cooperated, Miss Swan." John's voice rang loud and clear in her ear, and she whimpered in response. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards the elevators once again. He brought her straight up to the 73rd floor and practically dragged her down the hall, before throwing her into Mr. Masen's office. She stumbled as he closed the door and shuddered as she heard the lock click. She wasn't getting out of it this time.

As soon as she heard John leave, she stood up and brushed herself off. Standing up, she looked at the office she was in. It was a mix of modern and classic, the windows facing the street were ceiling to floor, but the desk was solid wood. The entrance to the office was frosted glass, so no one would see her in there. The bar, which she just noticed was tucked in the corner, just waiting for her to go get a drink. Deciding to relieve the bar of its wait, she walked over and poured her self a drink. After getting a glass of scotch, she sat in his desk chair and turned it so she could observe outside.

"I wouldn't usually consider scotch a ladies drink." The bemused voice came from behind her and she tensed automatically.

"Edward." She said in acknowledgment.

"I don't get a warm welcome? I'm hurt." She wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm so she only scoffed, and stood to face him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, I'm not a good updater...I suck at it actually. I'm also starting up school in the fall so I'll be even worse...**

* * *

_"I don't get a warm welcome? I'm hurt." She wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm so she only scoffed and stood to face him._

"What do you want, Edward?" exasperation coated her voice, but fear coursed through her veins.

"What? I can't request the presence of my best-friend's sister?" he grinned bemusedly.

"If by request you mean borderline kidnap, then no you can't."

At this point, she had walked around the desk to stand in front of him. She strained her neck so that she could look him in the eyes before whispering, "What do you want, Edward?" He looked down at her, searching her eyes for something he knew he wouldn't find. She wasn't the scared little girl she used to be. She had grown up, but more importantly she had grown cold.

"I need you to do something for me." He walked brusquely to his desk, as though jolted out of a trance. Recognizing his change into business mode, she sat across from him.

"Do what exactly?" she asked hesitantly.

"I need you to go to a gala with me. Tonight." He said, anticipating her reaction.

"No." she said automatically. "No chance in fucking hell."

"Bella, be reasonable." His calm voice only infuriated her more.

"Reasonable? You be fucking reasonable! I'm not going. You can't make me."  
"Actually, I can."

"You're a fucking bastard. You know that? Go fuck yourself and find some other whore to hang off of your arm for tonight because I am not going to be seen as that girl." She screamed in his face "Un-fucking-believable." She mumbled to herself, pouring yet another scotch for herself. This time it was taken from her hands before she could take a single sip.

"Let's not follow in other's footsteps." He said pointedly, setting the glass aside. She sighed, giving up.

"I don't know if I can handle going back into that world." Her whisper was barely audible, she sounded defeated.

"I'll be there, next to you, the entire time. I promise." The sincerity in his voice reassured her, though she knew he was secretly reveling in his success.

"I was supposed to practice after school though, and I don't give a shit if you force me to go to this stupid gala with you, but I am not skipping out on a day of practice." She stated heatedly, turning around so that their chests were touching. He looked down at her calmly, a small smile on his face. "I wouldn't dream of making you miss practice." A smile graced her face at this sentence. "You can practice in the town house." He smirked at her change in expression, from grateful to annoyed.

"Come on. Seriously? Just let me practice in the studio!"

"Nope, you can practice in the town house." He said, leaving it at that. A grin graced her face as she devious thoughts crossed her mind. Slowly dragging her hand up his chest, she reached around her neck to pull his face closer to hers. Moving her lips to his ear she whispered coquettishly into his ear. "Edward, give me what I want." She nipped his ear, and as if pushed over the edge he grabbed her hips bringing her body closer to his and attacked her lips. Their lips fought for dominance, as they furiously embraced each other. He lifted her up on top of the bar, shoving bottles to make room for her. As he trailed kisses down her neck, she moved her mouth back to his ear and whispered breathlessly. "So, do I win?"

He made no response, but a cease of motion. He dropped his hands from her hips and walked over to his computer, after pressing a few buttons, he picked up his phone and walked back over to her, where she still sat ruffled and breathless on his bar, watching him curiously. "Edward?" she asked lightly, wondering what was going on. He didn't respond, he just lightly nudged her off the bar so her feet were on the ground and gently pulled her in the direction of the door, grabbing her bag along the way.

They walked out of his office and down to the end of the hall, where the elevator she had been pulled out of not minutes ago resided. "Edward? What are we doing?" she questioned him again, but still he gave no response. They entered the elevator and stood in silence as it made its way down to the lobby. He kept his hand firmly on her forearm as they exited the elevator and headed towards the car waiting outside the glass entrance to the building. Her cheeks went red as she noticed the stares they were generating.

He opened the car door for her saying his first words since they left his office, "Get in the car." She thought about defying his order, but decided it would only bring more trouble. She slid in to the car and the door shut right after. He walked around to the other side and slid in beside her. Once his door was shut the car began to move.

"You can't just ignore to me, Edward." He stared at her for a few seconds before quickly moving closer to her and attacking her lips, he nudged her so that her body was laying flat on the car seat, with a seatbelt buckle digging into her back. His tongue caressed her lips open as he dragged his hand down her side. She gave into him, kissing him back and reaching up to him with her lips. His hand anchored around her thigh before hitching it at his waist.

Bella moaned into Edward' mouth, pulling his head closer to hers. Edward obliged, increasing the fervor with which he kissed her. This continued until the car jolted to a stop, and the couple separated. Bella looked out the window, her eyes tightening as she looked at the sight before her. She sharply turned her head to the man sitting next to her.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Edward smirked, enjoying the anger that was slowly making itself present on Bella's face.

"Welcome back." He said condescendingly, opening his door and exiting the car.

"To hell." Bella whispered gently, finishing his statement, before turning back to look at the mansion looming before her.


End file.
